Makeup applicators are used for applying applique. Such applique may have various consistencies, viscosity, and/or other attributes. Users may want to apply the applique with an applicator that is loaded with a desired amount and consistency of applique. Current solutions may provide an applicator that does not allow for removal of excess applique.
Many types of makeup, for instance mascara, may require a particular consistency of applique on an applicator. Many current applicators may provide a consistency of applique that is thicker than desired, resulting in “clumping” that causes unsightly results after applying the applique material.
Thus there is a need for an applicator and associated vessel that is able to conveniently and automatically remove excess applique without requiring any additional user effort or external tools.